I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enhanced electrolytic solutions for use in lead-acid storage batteries. These enhanced solutions reduce corrosion in the battery which can cause damage to battery posts, cables, and terminals, thereby shortening the useful life of the batter; and also reduce gassing in the battery, which is the production of hydrogen gas, which can result in explosions under severe thermal conditions.
II. Prior Art
Lead-acid storage batteries have been used for many years for many purposes. It is well known that most automobile batteries are of the lead-acid variety; and many other types of vehicles rely on lead-acid batteries as a source of power to start their internal combustion engines. Such vehicles include airplanes, ships, submarines, and most mobile construction equipment.
Further, lead-acid batteries are used as sources of power where there is no access to conventional sources of electricity, and the use of a generator is not feasible. Even in instances where a generator is employed, the generator is likely to use a lead-acid storage battery as its source of ignition.
Surprisingly, over the years there have been few, if any, substantive advancements in lead-acid storage battery technology. Most advancements in battery technology have related to the advent of new types of batteries; such as those based on metal-anhydrides, zinc, or other components commonly known as alkaline batteries. Advancements in lead-acid batteries have been limited to improvements in the battery casings or in corrosion reducing seals where the lead posts emerge from the casing. Few attempts have been made to improve the performance of a lead-acid storage battery by enhancement or modification of the electrolyte solution.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,244, by Green, it was suggested that the use of mixtures of metal salts or chelates of iron and magnesium could effectively increase the flow of current through the electrolyte solution to improve battery performance. However, the mechanism by which the addition of chelants and metal salts could enhance battery performance is unclear; and it is likely that the use of such additives would cause contamination of the lead plates and premature loss of battery activity.
The present invention avoids the potential problems presented by the use of metal salts and chelants by employing an electrolyte solution which works without adding strong ionic components to the electrolyte, thus reducing the possibility of short-lived enhancements to the battery or premature loss of battery activity.
Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,511 to Young, it was disclosed that certain chalcogenic compounds were useful in improving battery performance and corrosion resistance. However, due to the environmentally undesirable nature of certain chalcogens and the required concentrations that Young teaches, the present invention has successfully eliminated the need to rely solely on chalcogens and employs a variety of newly discovered corrosion inhibiting agents for use in lead-acid storage batteries.
Also, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,582,934 to Steinbrecher, a number of cathodic corrosion inhibiting agents were disclosed as being beneficial to the performance of lead-acid storage batteries. The instant invention goes beyond the teaching of cathodic inhibitors and, herein, discloses the efficacy of anodic inhibitors for reducing corrosion and gassing within a lead-acid storage battery.
Further, it has been found that various classes of corrosion inhibiting compounds can function to reduce the corrosion in the highly acidic environment of a lead acid storage battery, when used in accordance with the teachings herein. Among these are the corrosion inhibited acid cleaners taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,150, to Anderson, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Anderson teaches solutions for treating metal using partially hydrolyzed proteins such as gelatins or caseins, or mixtures thereof. When modified in according for use within lead-acid storage batteries, partially hydrolyzed gelatins can be used to protect the plates, seals, terminals, and cables of a conventional storage battery while reducing the potential for gassing which occurs as hydrogen gas is liberated when corrosion occurs.
Basaly et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,607, which is hereby incorporated by reference, teach the process of sealing anodically oxidized aluminum surfaces by using a composition having an effective amount of a source of alkali metal ions (lithium ions are taught as preferred). The composition taught by Basaly et al has been unexpectedly found to produce excellent results in the protection of the metal surfaces in lead-acid batteries when used in accordance with the methods and compositions taught herein.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,455 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,362,317, each to Patel et al and both hereby incorporated by reference, it was taught that aluminum oxide sealants with alkali earth metals would provide improved seal quality and reduced smutting. Variations of these compounds have been found to be beneficial for sealing metal surfaces within lead-acid storage batteries to inhibit the formation of corrosion and the reduce the gassing effects associated with corrosion formation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,488, to Baumann et al, which is hereby incorporated by reference, additional aluminum oxide sealing compositions are disclosed which employ the reaction product of one or more sulphonated aromatic compounds with an aldehyde and/or dimethylolurea or a mixture of formadelhyde and urea with a cobalt or nickel salt.
Finally, Cohn taught, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,474, which is hereby incorporated by reference, methods and compositions for dyeing and sealing aluminum oxide coatings. Preferred by Cohn are compositions containing disodium 4-dodecylated oxydibenzene sulfonate and one or more hydrolyzable metallic salts, typically of the metals Ni, Co, Pb, Sn, Al, Cr, Cu, Mn, Fe, and Bi.